


better than it started

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff, Romance, five sentence fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Greg is having a bad day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: five sentences   
> Prompt: Sherlock, Greg/Any, football shirts

Greg's in a foul mood and he's not going to deny it - match of the season, tickets scarcer than hen's teeth that he was damn lucky to get and where does he find himself at kick-off? Elbow deep in a murder listening to Sherlock bloody Holmes. 

His mood's not helped any when his team win at a canter, match of the century they're calling it. 

But when he gets home that evening, finds Molly waiting for him wearing one of his football shirts, a smile and nothing else? 

Well, put it this way, the day ends better than it started.


End file.
